Rebecca Rabbit
Rebecca Rabbit is the daughter of Mummy Rabbit, granddaughter of Grampy Rabbit and the big sister of Richard Rabbit, Rosie and Robby Rabbit. She's sweet, loving and forgiving, but stern when she sees injustice or immorality. She is a good best friend of Peppa Pig's, but sometimes fights occur. She always hides her great admiration for eating carrots. She does not only eat carrots, but also other things, like cock. But the only problem is that she doesn't like telling her friends that she loves carrots more than anything, so whenever she and other people talk about something carrot-related, she blushes and her face turns reddish-pink. Rebecca comes from a large family and has at least 10 brothers and sisters. Personality Rebecca is very sweet and protective with her little brother Richard Rabbit, sometimes she is bossy like Peppa as seen in the episode "Dens" where the kids could not get into Peppa's treehouse. Peppa sometimes fights with Rebecca, this is because as it is shown in one of the series' episode "George's Friend". In the episode "The Time Capsule", she mentioned things to the people in the future a carrot, laughs and blushes. Looks Her skin color is pale pink-light brown. She wears a turquoise dress, a white nappy and black shoes. In Poppies and Puddles her dress' color is not changed but it is now more muted. She has a muted turquoise hat with a white ribbon tied in a bow at the front of her hat. In April Ravine: The Video Game, her dress was pale green before update 0.11 because there was no color mesh for turquoise in the game at that time. April Ravine: The Video Game Rebecca appears in April Ravine: The Video Game. She is playable once the player wins a game of Miggy in the Piddle, and her favorite season is autumn, according to her "Personality & Favorites" tab. There was no color mesh for turquoise in the game before update 0.11, so her dress was pale green. Trivia Canon *Rebecca makes a squeaking noise as her animal sound from season 2. *She blushes whenever she talks about carrots or when she is in the limelight. *She can go fast. **She can go fast in water as well. Fanon * She is a villain in Rebeccataylor1972 (now friends with Peppa) and CreationBeTheWorld23's fanons, an enemy that rivals Peppa's gang and in Emily's clique. *Rebecca is the reason why Suzy Sheep doesn't have any ears. *She is known to cheat sometimes **This may have been why she was eliminated in the game show. *In Peppa and the Boarding School, Rebecca suffers from depression. *She can run from 200-800 mph *Her obsession with carrots creeps Peppa and her friends out. A lot. *She used to hate carrots. * She gains the ability to read peoples minds determinantly in PP:TCC. *She killed Suzy Sheep in season 3 of Under Peppa's Pants. *She is tortured by her mummy after she killed Pedro. *In Peppa & Friends, her favorite foods are dark chocolate buttons and cheese on crackers. *She is one of the co-founders of productions company CARLTON. *She has a hardcore domination kink. *In PEPDRO PINY FTW's fanon, she has 2 front buck-teeth that can only be seen when she opens her mouth. **And she is Best Girl Category:Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Canon Category:Characters in secret clubs Category:In Suzy's Secret Club Category:Peppa's Friends Category:Villains in Rebeccataylor1972's fandom Category:Villains in CreationBeTheWorld23's fandom Category:Females Category:Forest Animals Category:Singers